<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кризис среднего возраста by JanetDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106702">Кризис среднего возраста</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi'>JanetDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Опоздавший [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Карло исчезает</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Опоздавший [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кризис среднего возраста</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Можете включить телефоны, - царственно разрешил Мика. – И даже на неделю быть свободны, как горные козлики.<br/>Росберг открыл рот, однако ничего не смог ответить. Он был мокрый, как церковная мышь – его партию записывали последней, и, соответственно, на данный момент он оказался измотан больше всех. Зеленоватый Хюлькенберг вяло кинул старшему Нико банку энергетика, но промахнулся, алюминиевая тара звонко шлепнулась об пол и закатилась под кресло. Глок с интересом проводил ее взглядом.<br/>Двухнедельный ударный марафон «запиши сингл и не уебись» вымотал «Пятое колесо» до придела, да так что Адри даже перестал выпрашивать у кухни пончики с сахарной пудрой – они в него просто не лезли.<br/>- Отвыкли, - вынужден был признать Хейкки уже в конце второй недели, когда они без сил валились вповалку в одном номере, и откуда Мика, Лью и Глок их растаскивали. Сил не было практически ни на что, только играть и дышать, дышать и играть, а еще следить за тем, как у Кими бьется синяя жилка на виске – безжалостное требование Хаккинена сократить контакты с внешним миром больше всего ударило именно по вокалисту. Это Ковалайнен и Росберг, уже никого не стесняясь, устало цеплялись друг за друга, в редкие минуты отдыха рассеяно переплетая пальцы; это Глок иногда вытряхивал маленького Нико из студии, впихивал в него горячий обед, а потом целовал в щеку, и неуловимо-личным жестом ерошил волосы на затылке; это Льюцци бесцеремонно ощупывал незаметно-похудевшего Сутиля и укоризненно цокал языком, делая пометки в своем знаменитом блокноте; Даже Шумахер приехал однажды – Мика выдернул Михаэля из турне, потому что совершенно не знал, что делать с партией клавишника, и Шумахер послушно приехал, что-то объяснил, что-то показал, заперся на полтора часа с Хаккиненом в кабинете и отбыл до следующего раза.<br/>Кими был один. То есть, они всегда были все вместе, но Кими все время существовал отдельно, как было всегда, потому что хоть «Пятое колесо» и являлось слаженным единым организмом, Физикелла был для Райкконена чем-то вроде тени – неотъемлемой частью, неотделимой сущностью. Так что как только Кими услышал команду «вольно», он единственный включил телефон и начал напряженно вглядываться в экран.<br/>Сначала пришла смс об одном пропущенном звонке от Карло, а потом восемнадцать от Доменикали и еще две от Дженни. Перезвонив сначала жене, сдержанно пересказав новости, Кими пообещал не теряться, потом срезу же по памяти набрал номер Физики и с удивлением услышал механическое сообщение о том, что аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.<br/>- Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил Росберг, успевший упасть в любимое кресло Тонио.<br/>- Еще не знаю, - отозвался Кими, и вызвал Стефано. Ответили ему почти сразу же, словно бы синьор Доменикали дневал и ночевал рядом с телефонной трубкой.<br/>- Мама мия, вот и ты! – эмоциональный голос с итальянским акцентом разнесся по притихшей студии – у телефона Райкконена были очень хорошие динамики. – Слава Господу, я уже практически отчаялся!<br/>- Стефано, что случилось? – по-итальянски спросил Кими – он иногда безотчетно переходил на этот язык в минуты крайнего нервного напряжения.<br/>- Он пропал, - неожиданно по-английски ответил Доменикали сухим как старая бумага голосом. – И я не знаю, где он. Луне сказал, что на съемках, но у нас пятидневный перерыв и вот уже три дня его нет, телефон отключен. Я бы предположил, что он с тобой, но у тебя алиби. Что происходит, Кими? Вы поссорились?<br/>- Нет, - твердо отозвался Райкконен, точно знавший, что вот у них все в порядке. – Мы не поссорились, я не знаю, в чем дело, но где он может быть – догадываюсь.<br/>- Привезешь?<br/>- Да.<br/>Кими нажал на отбой, аккуратно убрал телефон в чехол, а потом медленно повернулся к Мике.<br/>- Мне нужен билет в Лос-Анджелес, чем скорее - тем лучше.<br/>Хаккинен немедленно кивнул и достал свой мобильник.</p><p>Ветер был сухим и жарким, асфальт – влажным, слишком темным, на нем оставались масляно-черные полосы от множества проехавших автомобилей, а впереди в истерике билось море, холодное по случаю вчерашней непогоды.<br/>- Вам не повезло, - таксист оказался очень болтливым выходцем из Канады с раскосыми индейскими глазами, он говорил с легким французским акцентом и поминутно оглядывался назад. – Вам не повезло, сегодня снова обещают шторм. Надолго к нам?<br/>- На три дня, - отозвался Кими, хотя мог бы реплику и проигнорировать.<br/>- Ух, - сказал водитель, и больше вопросов не задавал, только мурлыкал что-то себе под нос. В мурлыканье Райкконен узнал собственную песню, ту самую, посвященную Карло, и чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Именно сейчас он поверил в то, что се будет хорошо.<br/>В отеле было тихо и прохладно, чуть скрипели половицы, и листья низких пальм шуршали о крышу.<br/>- Желаете снять номер? – спросил портье, белозубо улыбаясь. Кими успел отвыкнуть от Америки, он только кивнул, потом покачал головой, а затем снова кивнул.<br/>- Мне нужен один из ваших постояльцев.<br/>- Синьор Физикелла? – понимающе кивнул портье без заминки. – Он предупреждал, что вы приедете. Ваши вещи отнесут к нему в номер, герр Райкконен, а он сам сейчас в саду, читает. Туда что-нибудь подать?<br/>- Как точно сказано: рай или ад… - пробормотал Кими себе под нос.<br/>Портье развел руками, мол «как видите», а потом что-то нажал на своем терминале, и кассовая лента с неприятным звуком полезла из допотопного принтера.<br/>- Это не контракт, герр Райкконен, но вам нужно подписать – здесь и здесь. Мы подадим кофе через четверть часа. Добро пожаловать в Калифорнию.<br/>Кими пожал плечами, подписал, где требуется и, не оглядываясь, вышел в парк.<br/>Карло он увидел почти сразу же: Физикелла лежал в гамаке и читал, свесив одну ногу. Одет он был в какие-то невнятные джинсовые шорты до колена и белую хлопковую майку. На глаза падала отросшая челка, итальянец не улыбался, не хмурился, просто чуть прищуривал глаза, и лучики морщин делали его не старше, а моложе. Словно им обоим чуть за двадцать, и все еще только начинается.<br/>- Отель «Калифорния»? – Кими подошел, присел на корточки и облизнул губы. – Ты серьезно?<br/>- Как видишь, - Карло отложил книгу и повернул голову. Глаза у него были спокойные, теплые, не было в них и тени усталости или отчаянья. Легкая грусть – может быть, но иногда эта тоска прорывалась у него изнутри, Кими хорошо ее помнил, особенно по дождливой миланской осени. Финн никогда не знал, откуда она взялась, эта тоска, поэтому немного ее боялся.<br/>- На заре двадцать первого века, когда жизнь непосильна уму, как же нужно любить человека, чтобы взять и приехать к нему? – нараспев продекламировал Карло, наконец, улыбнувшись.<br/>Райкконен не выдержал и поцеловал его с несвойственным отчаяньем. Физика ответил на поцелуй сразу же.<br/>Потом они сидели за столиком в пальмовой тени и пили каждый свой кофе – Кими глясе, Джанкарло с коньяком, и разговаривали про рок-н-ролл и кино, про перелеты, погоду, безобразное поведение Доменикали, Росберга и Тонио вместе и по отдельности. На столике между блюдцами лежала книга, которую Физикелла читал перед приездом Райкконена.<br/>- «По ком звонит колокол»? Ты меня пугаешь.<br/>- Это идеальное место, чтобы застрелиться, - совершенно серьезно отозвался Карло. – Но ты же знаешь, я почти не склонен к подобного рода жестам. Просто устал.<br/>Кими хотел ответить, но его прервал первый раскат грома.</p><p>Дождь упал на отель сразу, словно стакан воды опрокинули – сплошной поток воды, беспроглядная темень, шум и шелест, влажный запах теплой земли. Их чашки так и остались стоять на столике, и Кими первое время после того, как они поднялись к Физикелле в номер, просто стоял и смотрел на белую фарфоровую посуду, на то, как крупные маслянистые капли смешиваются с кофе и как светло-кофейная гуща стекает по краям чашки, по блюдцу, по столешнице на траву.<br/>Карло сначала гремел чем-то в ванной комнате, потом подошел сзади, обнял Кими и поцеловал его в затылок. У него были очень горячие руки, это Райкконен чувствовал даже через футболку.<br/>- Не психуй, - попросил Физика тихо. – Все же в порядке.<br/>- Психуешь у нас ты, - Кими развернулся осторожно, и обнял Джанкарло в ответ. – Надо же придумал: отель «Калифорния», что за чудесное место.<br/>- Мы продолжим веселье в отеле «Калифорния», - строчкой на строчку отозвался Физикелла, - Что за дивный сюрприз! Что за дивный сюрприз! Я тебя люблю.<br/>- Этого не было в песне.<br/>- К черту все песни на земле, Кими Матиас Райкконен. К черту все книги, дожди, перелеты. Двадцать восьмые шансы. И даже если ты потом напишешь про это песню, я все равно буду тебя любить.<br/>- Договорились, - у финна слегка повело голову. Оказывается, за эти две недели он ужасно соскучился по Карло, и только теперь понял – как сильно. – Я напишу песню.<br/>Дальше все было очень медленно и длинно, под стать дождю за окном. Они никуда не торопились, и Кими трахал Физикеллу в монотонном, тяжелом ритме, но это была не песня, не книга, не роль, а обещание.<br/>«Где бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни думал… даже если это отель «Калифорния»…»<br/>Оргазм оказался сильным, сильнее, чем помнил Кими в принципе. Может, потому что Карло все время пел незабвенный хит группы «Иглз» и сам не верил этой неправильной песне ни секунды.<br/>Через час они поменялись местами, Райкконен под Карло выводил строчки той самой, любимой, Карловской, и Карло сцеловывал с губ эту песню, постепенно наращивая темп. Сверкнула молния, дождь пошел сильнее, комната качалась в такт, и Кими некстати вспомнил другую ночь, флорентийскую, зимнюю, долгожданную.</p><p>
  <i>- А если ты исчезнешь, где мне тебя искать?<br/>- В каком-нибудь ужасно-пошлом месте. Не знаю, в отеле «Калифорния», наверное.<br/>- И что ты будешь там делать?<br/>- Пить кофе с коньяком. Читать Хемингуэя и Сэлинджера. Ждать тебя.<br/>- Ждать меня можно где угодно. Почему там?<br/>- Потому что, Кими. Считай это капризом. Ты приедешь?<br/>- Конечно.<br/>…<br/>- Все-таки странный у тебя кризис среднего возраста, Физикелла.<br/>- На себя посмотри!!</i>
</p><p>Джанкарло спал, его темные плечи в сумерках казались еще темнее. Кими так умиляла эта привычка засыпать почти сразу после секса, что он часто теперь просто смотрел за безмятежным расслабленным Физикеллой и ни о чем не думал. Вот и сейчас.<br/>- Спи, - пробормотал уже дремлющий Карло. – Завтра в море и домой. Спи.<br/>Райкконен ответил тихо и по-фински, Карло слепо поцеловал его в уголок губ, а потом отрубился окончательно.<br/>«Мы справимся».<br/>У них не было в этом никаких сомнений.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>